


Finally Made It Back Home

by Evy_B



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey's backstory, Gen, I highly doubt I'll ever finish this, or at least my personal take on it, so don't count on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evy_B/pseuds/Evy_B
Summary: Flowey's story, particularly the one that includes the genocide route, always intrigued me. I figured I'd write a fic on it. I don't think I'll ever finish it, though, because I'm really lazy when it comes to writing.





	Finally Made It Back Home

Everything was white.

Wait, that was the light on the ceiling. I blinked from looking at the bright lights. I turned my head to look at the ground, and it almost seemed like I was hit in the face with how close it was. And-- 

Oh my god.

_What was wrong with my body?_

My body was _not_ normal. My fur was  _gone,_ my hands  _gone,_ my feet  _gone,_ everything was  _gone._  Instead, something green was sticking out from under me, planted into the ground. A hose? Where was my body? I tried moving. The green thing moved, too.

Oh. It was a stem. And I was a flower!  _I was a flower!_ I was a flower... 

The details of the stem, my stem, were suddenly very vivid. Every detail jumped out at me, telling me very clearly my new state of being. How was this even possible? 

I noticed other details surrounding me. The dirt I was in was soft, like it was watered regularly. That must be because there were a bunch of other flowers planted here, too. They were yellow. Is that what I looked like? There weren't any mirrors around, so I couldn't tell. 

And there was Dad's throne. So I was in the throne room. I was starting to recognize things now, but it was still strange because I'd never seen it from this angle before. And where was Mom's throne? 

I looked around. No one was there. What if I stayed here forever? 

"Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" I called out. 

But nobody came. 

I yelled louder. "Mom! Dad!" Did that sound frantic enough? Would someone hear me? 

Eventually, the door opened. Dad had come. His eyes looked frantic as he tried to find who'd called for help. 

"Down here!" 

He looked at me. He was shocked.

"Why are you crying, little one?" Was I crying? I stared at him. 

"Tell me what's happened." 

 _What's happened._ What had happened.... I didn't want to talk about it. But it was Dad. So shouldn't I?

"I..." I struggled to find my words. "Dad, I'm so sorry!" I could tell I was crying now. 

Dad's eyes widened. "Asriel...?" I nodded. He sat down next to me. 

"It's all right, my child," he said. "Tell me what happened." 

So I told him everything. My plan with Chara, how I'd taken them to the surface, how I was supposed to collect six more human souls, but in the end... I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone. But they hurt me. And now, I'm a flower.

Suddenly I was lifted from the ground. Dad had picked me up. He held me with tears in his eyes. 

"There, there. Everything is going to be all right." 

He was so... emotional when he said it. But for some reason, I didn't feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the start of this! Let's see how far I get along in writing it. I have most of it planned out on an outline, but it's quite a lot and I don't usually spend a lot of time writing. But still, it's worth a shot!


End file.
